Radioactive Snow
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where the Cold War became a Nuclear war in 1979-1980, no country wins and the world is engulfed into a Nuclear Winter. Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya had just awoken in this post apocalyptic world and is forced to survive with the he help of those who have survived as well as to find out why she had awoken in this world. Human names used!Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my newest story and that it interests you.**

 **Also for those who don't know**

 **Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya is Ukraine**

 **Arthur Kirkland is Great Britian/England**

* * *

Cold.

That was all Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya felt at first.

Just freezing cold.

Then she woke up, she was laying in snow, no, this didn't feel as if it were regular snow. Something was off about it, the snow seemed to be colored differently than normal snow. It was lightly colored gray. She remembered that it was defiantly not winter, it was May 14th 1979. Not to mention, her looks were different, she had a body of a ... a woman! Last thing she remembered she was almost 14 years. She had breasts, large ones to be exact, yet her hair was still held up in its plaited updo. She frowned for a moment before wondering, where on earth were her siblings, Ivan and Natalya ?

The Ukrainian got off the snow covered grown, brushing the strange snow off of her before going to find out, what was happening to her. As she trudged through the strange, light gray-colored snow, she found a town or well city in the distance . The area looked very damaged as if a bomb or something had blown up right beside it. Yet, as she maneuvered herself towards the town, her vision became blurry, and she felt as if she was going to puke, before then, everything went black.

When she finally regained consciousness, Katyusha woke up in a building , a broken down building. It looked like a building she had been to before, in Kiev! There was a strange man, with a gas mask, the man had blond hair and was wearing a large coat with baggy pants that were patched up. He was wearing a tool belt, but there weren't any tools on it, oh no, there were weapons and a bird cage. Yet in this bird cage, there was no bird, but a rabbit, a mint colored a rabbit with bird like wings, and had cat like claws and fangs similar to that of a dinosaur. "You're finally awake," The man said in perfect Russian , before taking off his mask, revealing his face, his eyes were green as emeralds and his eyebrows were huge. "Anyways, who the hell are you? Also why on earth were you so close to Prypiat? Don't you know ,that city was probably hit with some of the worst radiation in this world, thanks to the atomic bomb that hit that stupid Chernobyl nuclear plant. Though you should be happy I saved your life, twice, one from almost dying from radiation poisoning and another from being attacked by the Hell bears, had to cut some of your hair of after that happened."

Katyusha then felt the back of her head for a moment, her plaited updo wasn't there anymore! Anyways, what were these so called Hell-bears? What happened to this world and what year was it? Also what on earth was in that bird cage? "I-I am Yekaterina Braginskaya, though you may call me Katyusha. Yet where am I? What year is it? What are Hell bears? What is in that bird cage ? Where are my siblings? What has happened here?" Katyusha couldn't help asking this strange man this many questions, she wanted answers.

"Well, it seems like Ms. Braginskaya has a lots and lots of questions . Though anyways, I am Arthur Kirkland, you may refer to me as Mr. Kirkland or Captain Arthur? Got it?" Katyusha nodded slightly, not wanting to disobey then in fear that he might kill her or harm her if she did. "Well to answer your damn questions, firstly," He said , messing up in some of the words in Russian . " You're in the ruins of Kiev, in the year of 1993, I think. Hell bears are mutated bears with saber teeth and have six legs , not to mention they look as if they were demons who have risen from the depths of HELL. The creature in my bird cage, oh, I call it the flying mint bunny, found it laying in the snow, wounded and took care of it. I think it actually might be talking a liking to me. Though, I don't know the names of the siblings you twit. And lastly , let's just say the Cold War became a real war, nuclear warfare and such happened, now that the wars over, neither of the two countries stand as winners of the war, no country still in this world still stands anyways and because of this damn war, a nuclear winter has occurred!" Arthur had continued before taking in a deep breath.

Katyusha was speechless, she didn't even say what her siblings' names were. Not long after, Arthur held out his hand, he was holding out another gas mask, he had two of them? "You might need this thing, just in case your wander into areas that have a high radiation factor." Arthur said, waiting for the Ukrainian woman to take the gas mask. "Just take it , I didn't steal this mask from that damn man, Ivan,his sister and their weird ass gang for nothing." He continued , making Katyusha's face straighten, her brother and sister? They was still alive? Not long after, she took the mask and decided not to tell Arthur who her siblings were.

Not long after, Arthur laid down and got out some sort of radio ,beatbox, or just something. He turned it on and some music started to play, a British band, she thought. "We won't be going anywhere soon, it's been snowing too much of that dust-sludge, it's close to night anyways, best to stay here for the night and to get some rest." Arthur said to her before he took out some matches and light one of them. Not long after, he took out some wood pieces on the floor and through the match on it, trying to make a fire. Katyusha soon sat down herself, the music started to sound distant until she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

Yet , Katyusha dreamed of sirens , loud sirens screeching into her ears, warning humans and other creatures about the bombs...the bombs coming to destroy their cities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this ones bad and all, I just hope you guys like it and if you don't then that's alright.**

 **Francis-France**

 **Alfred- America**

 **Yao- China**

* * *

Katyusha smelt something, most likely food, which causes her to wake up and her stomach grumble slightly. She sat up and saw Arthur eating some canned beans, as she stared at it , her stomach grumbled a bit more. "What? Are you hungry?" He asked, frowning as he did.

"Da, do you have something for me to eat?" Arthur frowned for a moment and just gave her the beans he had been eating, only half of it was left. Katyusha took the beans, food was food after all. Not long after she ate the beans, they didn't taste that good, but she still ate those beans. After a couple of minutes Arthur stood up and put on his mask, "Now, I'm going back to the rest of my group, you can follow me if you want, but I won't guarantee your survival in this place, otherwise known as, all men for themselves." before heading outside the broken down building, and into the coldness of the nuclear wintery world.

The Ukrainian woman wished Arthur could've worded his sentence better but couldn't muster up the courage to tell him so. Though, in the end Katyusha put on her own gas mask and followed Arthur into the snowy abyss.

* * *

Hours and hours passed as they walked , Arthur, hoping to find the rest of the group, while Katyusha hoping they could find some shelter soon. As they trudged through the snow, a distant roar could be heard. "Hell bears!" Arthur said aloud clenching his fists for a moment. "Dammit!" He screamed, Katyusha glanced over her shoulder and spotted the hideous three-legged creatures that were once normal bears. Two of them, and they were both running towards them. Arthur then pulled out a pistol and shot a few bullets at the mutant bears. "That'll slow them down, run!" He spat out in Russian before taking off, leaving Katyusha behind, until the Ukrainian decided to run herself.

Running quickly tired Katyusha and hoped that the mutant bears weren't still behind her. She then glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief. "Thank God," She murmured before feeling a hand on her shoulder and screaming. It was just Arthur. "Stop screaming you twit." Arthur ordered in Russian, "We're almost there," he murmured before walking off , Katyusha had stopped screaming and followed the man. She also had noticed something different about Arthur from before, there was something in his pockets or bags. It looked somewhat large, a bottle of some sort? Yet Katyusha stopped thinking about it and continued to trudge after Arthur.

About one hour passed until they reached some sort of destroyed village, that was seemingly unfamiliar to her. Arthur then asked "Have you ever been to Poland before?" , Katyusha shook her head. "Well then welcome to what remains of it." Arthur said, glancing at Katyusha before he started to trudge through the snow quite quickly and into a broken down building. Katyusha followed soon after, not wanting to be left in this snowy abyss alone and without a weapon. Yet, when she had arrived in the small house she spotted a lit fire, creating warmth from the already cold room and three other men that weren't Arthur. One was a man with chin length hair, that was blond, his eyes were blue and he had a bit of chin stubble. He was wearing clothing that looked somewhat fashionable, but were mostly tattered and patched up. The second one seemed to be a 19 year old or maybe even younger. He wore broken glasses and his eyes were blue, not to mention his hair was blond. His pants were baggy while all he wore on top was a gray t-shirt with a patched up brown bomber jacket. The final man was wrapped in a blanket and she hoped the poor thing was sleeping, he also looked to be 19 years and his hair was also blond and chin length. Yet, he looked deathly ,and not to mention from what she could see , it looked as if he had also been attacked by a vicious creature. He also , wasn't wearing a shirt.

" _They took Yao, that stupid commie took Yao."_ The 19 year old boy with the glasses had said to Arthur " _But he dropped this dude instead, wonder what's wrong with him._ "

" _Ivan took Yao_?" Arthur gulped for a moment before the blonde man with the blue eyes nodded.

"Oui,Alfred said that many times , couldn't you here that you Black Sheep of Europe. Yet , I couldn't help but notice you brought a guest, a guest that is a girl." Katyusha gulped for a moment, before breaking into tears.

"Please don't hurt me! I am defenseless! It will give you no benefit." Katyusha said in the best French she could possibly speak, it seemed that all those years of secretly teaching her that said language would actually come in handy.

"Yekaterina, Francis will not hurt you, yet, you can speak bloody French?" Katyusha nodded before Arthur glanced over to Francis. "Shut it frog! Just be glad I brought you something." Arthur spat out in French before throwing something out of his pocket or bag? A wine bottle, with some wine still in it. Francis caught the wine bottle and glanced at it for a moment. Yet, Katyusha shook her head in reply to Arthur.

"My God, it is one of my favorite wines!" Arthur looked away from the Frenchman.

"I just found it, don't think I actually knew or cared that it was your favorite." Arthur responded, a blush creeping up on his face out of embarrassment. Francis just smiled before putting the wine bottle close to the fire, it must've been frozen. Alfred, who had been watching and listening to the whole entire conversation had finally said " _What, are you guys talking to that girl? Can she understand me? Woman. Do . You . Speak . English_?"

"What is he saying?" Katyusha asked now in Russian to Arthur.

"Oh, don't listen to him, _Alfred , she can't speak English you twit_." Arthur said, half in Russian and half in English, crossing his arms as he did.

" _Awww that sucks, how the hell am I going to talk to her now?_ "

" _I'll be a translator for you, okay?"_ Alfred nodded in reply, frowning slightly as he did.

Until suddenly the man no one knew the identity of woke up , quite quickly. He started to say things quiet quickly until he said something in Russian "Am I dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter was short and took to long, I've been a bit busy and all. Yet I hope you like it.**

* * *

"You are definitely not dead , my dear." Katyusha said it in a nurturing tone, as if she were the strange, sickly man's own mother. The man's green gaze fell onto the Ukrainian woman .

"Where am I? I-I was like, attacked by bears and thrown into like,...stuff." The man coughed, before shivering slightly.

"You're in what use to be Poland, you twit."

"Poland? M-My old home."

"Now anyways, what is your name?"

"Feliks...I'm Feliks..." Not long after , Feliks had fainted again and was shivering as he laid on the solid ground. "Oh great." Arthur murmured glancing away from Feliks for a moment , "He's unconscious again, must be from the radiation or his wounds." . Katyusha didn't say anything , she felt awful for Feliks and wished she could help the man in some sort of way. "Anyways," Arthur responded to them in French this time, "We should get some rest, night time is approaching anyways . _Alfred, since you a dumbass , I'll tell you this in English: bedtime."_ The English man said in both English and French.

 _"Hell no! I'm not five anymore!"_

"I rather not sleep until I finish drinking my wine." Arthur shot a glare at the Frenchman and the American. Katyusha watched, if only she could gather enough courage to say something to the bickering trio.

"Well neither of you are going to get what you want, I'm the leader! Anyways!"

"Who died and made you the goddamn king!?" Francis had yelled in reply before the duo started to verbally fight, it almost seemed as if they were about to violently attack each other. Alfred on the other hand , did not know what the Britishman nor the Frenchman was saying.

Yet, this actually caused Katyusha to fall into a deep slumber. Though it wasn't as if the others hadn't followed her lead to rest their freezing and tired heads, actually about two hours later, they were sleeping aswell.

Katyusha had started to dream again, it was quite a strange dream. She heard her brother and sister calling her name, she yelled back "Ivan!" before feeling as if she was being pulled away from the sounds of their voices. "Natalya!" She screamed even louder before hearing someone say "Are you alright?". This caused the Ukrainian woman to wake up, sweating slightly as she did. Was this a nightmare? She did not know. She glanced around the room to see who was calling her name, yet the problem was, she couldn't see! The fire was put out, not to mention, more than half the people on the room were asleep. "Hey." Said the voice before feeling a tug on her sleeve, causing her to jump in fear. "It's just me, Feliks." The voice responded, causing Ukraine to sigh in relief.

"Feliks, you startled me!"

"Well, like, you were yelling in your sleep, like you were yelling the names of the...

Lead ones."

"Lead ones? That quiet a...strange name." Katyusha also found it slightly funny as well, yet she didn't laugh, she didn't want to offend Feliks. "Yet who are the Lead ones?"

"The Lead ones? They are the people you were yelling in like, your sleep. Ivan and Natalia. He leads a gang, well actually it's more like a clan, of people and from some sources I heard mutants. Yet , they don't really like people that disagree with their like, totally uncool rules or whatever and kill the ones who disagree with them. They, also kidnap people, like they did with Tori..." Feliks had said the last part in a much more quite tone than the one he had done before.

Katyusha's eyes widened slightly. "Who's Tori?"

"No one! Now , like , goodnight!" Feliks then was quite, and the room entered a deathly silence. Katyusha eventually fell asleep, as well, this time she dreamt of a warm field of flowers, with Katyusha in traditional Ukrainian clothing and not to mention, she was with her siblings. This caused the Ukrainian woman to smile slightly in her sleep, unaware of what troubles awaited her on the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading for a couple of weeks , I was busy, but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Katyusha had awoken to the sound of wind howling , as if it were a lone wolf , in search of it's pack. Yet were their even wolves here that weren't mutated? She doubted this greatly. The Ukrainian woman's stomach grumbled , she was hungry and glanced around the once abandoned building for food, she couldn't spot any, well none that weren't hidden. Yet, she noticed that everyone else had awoken before her, which well, made her slightly uncomfortable for reasons. "We're going to have to start moving, before it get's even worse," Arthur said in French.

"It seems that we won't be having any breakfast this morning." Arthur glanced at Francis and just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we won't be having any breakfast, don't tell Alfred." Arthur's emerald green gaze the fell on Katyusha. "You're going to have to carrying Feliks, since that's one of the only things you're actually good at ." Arthur ordered in Russian to the Ukrainian woman. Ukraine frowned for a moment, she would have to obey his orders, who knew what he could do to her if she didn't. Yet not long after she carried the wounded Pole on her back,he was a lot ever then he looked. " _Alright, Alfred it's time to go."_ Arthur said in English to Alfred.

" _Fine, but we better have breakfast on the way_." Alfred had said in a way that sounded much like a child. Though it didn't seem long until the somewhat small group was off, trudging through the snowy land. "Where are we going?" Katyusha asked Arthur, glancing at him with her real gaze.

"That doesn't concern you, at this very mo- Oh who gives a damn, we're going to what was once Moscow."

"Why?"

"I won't tell you that." Arthur frowned and didn't seem like he was going to tell her the reason why they were going there. She could always try to ask Francis, though not at this moment.

* * *

As they trudged on and on, Katyusha couldn't help but glance behind her, only to see how far they were from the destroyed area they were at before. She could see some of it in the horizon. The Ukrainian's gaze then fell in front of her once again. Yet a split second before she did so, the stripped on some sort of metallic rock, which caused her and Feliks to fall and roll through the strange snow. "Are you two alright?" Francis asked in French to the two. Katyusha felt like crying but tried her best not to.

"We're alright!" As Katyusha tried her best to get back up, Arthur dug up some of the snow nearby the strange, metallic rock. "My god." He murmured "This is a Soviet tank."

"A Soviet tank? I thought all were destroyed after the War." Francis scoffed , crossing his arms for a moment in disbelief. Arthur shot a glare at the Frenchman for a moment.

"Maybe...if I could get it to work..." Arthur then continued to dig up the old tank for a moment before finding a door, the door was left unlocked for some reason. " _Alfred._ " Arthur said in English, the American heard Arthur call his name.

" _Yeah dude_?"

" _Would you please go into this tank, it might have food_."

" _Wait? Food?! Count me in_!" Alfred raced towards Arthur, and headed into the old tank. " _Hey there isn't any food in here_!"

" _Yeah, but is there anything dangerous_?"

Alfred glanced around the area for a moment, " _No."_

 _"Good, lad."_ Arthur stated before entering the tank himself.

After a couple of minutes, Katyusha had finally made it to the top of the snow-covered old tank, which was where Francis was standing. Not to mention, Feliks had started to fall asleep on the Ukrainian's back. "What..." Katyusha asked for a moment before continuing "Is a Soviet tank?" In French.

"A Soviet tank? Oh those are just relics from the old war, the Soviet Union tried to make as many of these tanks as soon as possible to be deployed, with the best weapons, many wear nuclear as well. Yet the most were made during the middle of the War of my memory doesn't fail me, yet now most are destroyed for metallic parts or from radioactive explosions and such. Yet this one, does seem a bit stable."

"So it would be alright if we went in?" Francis nodded in response the Ukrainian's question. Katyusha smiled faintly and felt the wind blowing towards them. "I think the storm might be getting worse, it would be best if we entered the tank, non?" Francis asked, yet Katyusha had already found her way into the the tank. It wasn't long until Francis did as well.

Alfred and Arthur were too busy trying to turn the old tank on, yet at least there was some light in this tank. Katyusha set Feliks carefully down on the floor , before going to explore her surroundings. The tank was quite strange and unfamiliar to her, on the inside it was the size of a small room and it had some sort of cabinet area, and as well as an area for the driver and the gunner, ect. Yet Katyusha wondered what was inside those cabinets and curiosity got the best of her. She opened one of them, only to find two mutated 5 eyed rats, two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Katyusha tried her best to open the bottle and was successful, before pouring some vodka into one of the shot glasses. Yet , not long after , she drank it.

Suddenly, a feeling rushed through her body, this feeling felt so...so..different! Yet different in a good way, a way that made her want to drink more of that delectable drink known as vodka. She then grabbed the alcoholic drink and drank it straight out of the bottle, feeling so much more cheerful and happy than she did before. When she had drank all of the vodka out to the bottle she dropped it, causing it to shader into multiple pieces. The others had heard the bottle crack into multiple pieces , yet most ignored .

Katyusha did so as well and searched for more vodka, opening each cabinet and closing it, until she found another bottle of vodka. She grabbed it as quickly as any human could grab any item and opened as quickly as she could, drinking it until , she felt a tap on her shoulder. "I was going to tell you that we got the tank to work, but I see you're a bit busy , and you need to learn how to handle your alcohol." Suddenly, the bottle was grabbed away from her. She wobbled around, she felt strange, everything looked strange as well, as if she were...wait...she was drunk! "Gimme bac' m' vodka." She slurred wobbling towards the figure that had taken away her drink.

"Oh, no, I'm not given it to you, I mean , hell, you drink almost two full bottles of this alcoholic drink." Katyusha ignored what the man said, and tried grabbing it from his hand , only to get shoved down onto the ground. Everything then started to sound different, as if they were distant, all she could make out was "Francis , go clean up that drunkard's mess, before this thing starts to drive." before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, sorry for this one taking a bit of a long time and if it's bad, I was tired at the time I was making this.**

 **Sadik is Turkey**

 **Heracles is Greece**

 **Abel is The Netherlands**

* * *

Katyusha woke up with a nasty headache, she must've had a hangover. "Damn...it..." She murmured , barely even audible.

"We'll look who finally woke up." Katyusha glanced at the man who noticed she woke up, it was just Arthur. Arthur's green gaze fell onto Katyusha for a moment, "Anyways, we need some help, this god damn old tank just stopped working a couple of minutes ago, and it stopped in a pretty bad place. Not to mention, none of us can restart it."

"Pretty bad place?"

"Yeah we're in-" Arthur was suddenly cut off by a loud banging noise coming from the door of the tank. "Dammit! They found us!" He cursed angrily, glancing at Katyusha for a moment ,before forcing her to get up. He then called everyone who was inside of the vehicle over. "They're breaking in and you know what'll happen if they capture us. Is there another way out?" Katyusha still wondered who "they" were, yet she doubted that she would get any answers now.

Alfred shook his head, "Sorry dude, but we don't have another way out, unless you think breaking glass as hard as frickin' metal is one way out." After Alfred had stored talking he glanced over at the door, it had been broken down and some people, humans were standing close beside it, well before they walked into the tank. "Hands up, we have you surrounded!" Said a voice , a male one nonetheless. The group did as they were told, slowly raising their hands as they did so. Then , they group was approached by a man wearing a mask, it didn't look like a gasmask. It was white and only covered the top of his face. "well it seems we caught some fresh troops, the Empire'll surely want them." The man said to them with a smirk, he glanced at every signal one of them, "One is sick, dammit, that means the we might have to lower the price a bit. Anyways , where does that stupid merchant want to meet us at?"

One of this strange man's men walked towards him, he was wearing some covering clothing, with only his hair and face visible, his hair was a bit long and brown , not to mention he had a double curl on top of his head and his eyes were green. "Sadik, you idiot, he told us he was going to meet us in our camp,"

Sadik glared at the younger man, "Just chain them up ,I don't want them running away, Heracles." Heracles glared back at him before going off to get the chain and cuffs. As Heracles was gone, and Sadik was looking away, Katyusha thought that this was her chance and bolted towards the exit, before feeling something grab her wrist. "Leaving so soon, girl?" Said the voice, before she was pulled back, towards the person that had grabbed her. It had been Sadik, "I'm not as stupid as I look, if I were , then I doubt I would become one of the generals of the Raiding Merchants." He said , glancing at her before , giving her a cold, hard slap on the cheek. "Think about running off again and you'll get something even worse than that slap ,you whore."

Katyusha felt tears stream down her cheek as she felt where Sadik had slapped her and it wasn't long before she was bound in chains, as well as her allies. Not to mention, a couple minutes after, the entire group was being lead off to some unknown camps where these so called "Raiding Merchants" we're going to be keeping them, well, until, this so-called "merchant" comes to say the least.

* * *

Hours and hours of non-stop walking took its toll on the group of chained individuals. They were all tired, yet , the one who suffered the most was Feliks, as being out in the cold, harsh weather, without anything to keep him warm, made him look even more sickly than before. It pained Katyusha to see Feliks like that, her accursed motherly instincts told her to help to the sickly, younger man, but she couldn't. She was bound in chains.

After a few more hours, they finally arrived at the camp and were placed in a tent. The tent was somewhat large and felt, well much like a market for selling animals. After a couple of minutes , Katyusha could here too people talking outside, yet, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, suddenly two men walked into the tent, well at the least, she was sure one of them was a man. The first man was , of course, Sadik and the other man , well he wasn't human. He had strange pointed ears, claw like human hands, were those whiskers on his cheeks? His hair was spiked and he wore a long jacket with a scarf. "After this trade , mutant, you promise that you and your Emperor's damn empire won't invade , my nation's land." Sadik asked the mutant.

"I'm sure he'll consider it." The mutant then glanced at the chained up humans for a moment. Sadik did as well.

"Well, meet the mutant merchant ...Abel is your name, correct?...Anyways he'll be taking you to your doom, that's for sure." Not long after, Abel handed Sadik a bag of well, something before, Sadik left the tent for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this chapter is good, I'm sorry that it's shorter than the rest, I just didn't have the time to make it longer.**

* * *

Abel glanced at the prisoners for a moment, "As Sadik said before , I will be taking you to my clan of sorts, but you may know it as the Moscow Empire." Arthur shot a glare at Abel for a moment .

"Shut it you mutant scum! If I weren't in chains , I would've annihilated you, you god damn mutant scum!" Abel then quickly walked towards Arthur, pulling out a pistol as he did so.

"You shouldn't offend the one who is holding you prisoner, human, I can easily kill you. Be glad I haven't , yet." Abel held his pistol towards Arthur's head. Not long after he turned around and put the gun away , before he took his prisoners outside of the tent. It wasn't long before he approached a creature, a very strange creature nonetheless. It looked like some sort of camelid , having one hump and two heads. Not to mention , it was completely covered in fur. It also had some sort of saddle on it, and it had a bridle on one of it's head that was connected to a rope. Abel then hooked the chain connecting the prisoners onto the strange, mutated camelid before grabbing the rope and started to walk, leading the camel in the direction he wanted to go. The camel followed his lead, forcing Yekaterina and the rest of the group to walk as well.

* * *

Hours and hours went by, one one said a word as they trudged through the the snow , well that is, until Yekaterina gathered enough courage to say something to the mutant, Abel. "How did you become a mutant?" She asked him , somewhat nervously. Abel stopped in his tracks, causing the entire group to stop walking.

"Why would you want to know how I became like this?"

"B-Because, I was just -I would like to know..."

"I didn't make it into any place safe enough to keep away all the radiation, unlike my sister, who did and I'm glad of that. Now I'm a mutant." Katyusha's teal gaze fell onto Abel.

"Sister?"

Abel glared at Katyusha for a moment, "I am not telling you any of my family members," the mutant then started trudging through the snow,he slowly murmuring "I just hope my little sister is alright." As he trudged the rest of the group followed his lead. Yet it wasn't long until they heard strange growling noises, they sounded like they were some sort of animal, yet Katyusha didn't know which. Suddenly, the group saw a pack of whatever was making the strange sound. They were somewhat furry, had pointed ears and looked faintly humanoid, not to mention they ran on all fours and they ad claws for hands. One of the creatures, who was presumably the alpha of the pack, stood up and let out a terrifying shriek . "Oh this is just great, now we got more damn mutants and this time , they want to tear us to shreds and eat us!" Arthur said angrily, causing Abel to shoot a glare at him.

"Would you shut the hell up and stop complaining!" His gaze then fell onto the mutants and he pulled out his gun before starting to shoot at them, killing one and injuring a couple others. It wasn't long before one pounced onto Abel , and Abel wrestled it down to the ground, others decided to attack the Katyusha and the others who were tied up. Katyusha tried her best to kill or at the least scare off these mutants. Yet as one kept towards her, she put the chain in front of her, closing her eyes for a moment,mutant bit down onto the chain before spitting it out and hissing angrily.

Then, next thing Katyusha heard was a couple of gunshots, most of the mutants were dead now and the ones that were alive had ran away. The ones that were dead had gunshot wounds, well except for one, which looked as if it had been strangled to death. Abel was wounded badly, his clothing was ripped and he had bite marks , as well as places where he had scratched, on his skin. "Let's continue walking," Abel murmured, as if he was unaware of his wounds.

"Abel, do you want me to wrap your wounds?"

Abel's eyes widened for a moment and he glanced at Katyusha, as he was somewhat surprised she asked him this.

"Abel, do you-"

"No," Abel interrupted before continuing "Anyways, I doubt they're fatal, you shouldn't be worrying , human."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Raivis is Latvia**

 **Kiku is Japan**

* * *

It wasn't long before the mutant and the group of prisoners began to trudge through the the snow. Abel winced faintly , his wounds still hurt, and hoping it wouldn't get infected.

Even more hours past , Katyusha felt as if she couldn't walk anymore, her muscles burned and her wrists hurt against the rough metal that kept her chained up, like the rest of her allies. She wished she could just fall into the strange snow , and falling into a deep sleep. "We're...here." Abel responded and Katyusha's gaze fell onto a ruined city, many buildings were damaged yet one stood tall , one building that looked much older than the ones surrounding. This was Moscow. Some people came out of the buildings , some were human while others were mutants, and glanced around the area, spotting Abel and his prisoners. They silently watched him march down the somewhat destroyed streets until they arrived at the one that stood out from the rest.

Abel knocked onto the broken door of the building and a teenaged boy opened the door. His hair was blonde white dark blue-purplish eyes. He wore an old uniform with brown epaulettes. He wasn't that tall as well. "Y-You have more prisoners?" The boy said with a slight frown. Abel nodded in response to the young boy before walking into the building. "This way please," The somewhat frightened young boy said before leading Abel to where the prisoners were to be kept. And it wasn't long before all of them were stripped of their weapons, put into cells and had their chains taken off. Then, Abel left.

The cells were rather small and had large metal bars separating the prisoners to the outside world. The floor was dirty, some parts were even covered in dried up blood. Not to mention, there was nothing else in the cell, besides her and an old, rusted bucket. Katyusha looked around the room and her teal gaze focused on the boy for a moment, "I should tell the others what happened , m-maybe then all three of us could t-tell the Leaders, Ivan and Natalya." he said to himself before walking off. Katyusha sighed and her gaze fell onto the cell next to her. There was a man, whose hair was short and black, he was very dirty, and his old, white uniform was starting to look gray because of how dirty he was. Not to mention, his shoulder was wrapped in bandages there were multiple stains of blood throughout his dirty uniform. "Ah hello," The man said, his brown gaze falling onto Katyusha. "You must be new here, I am Kiku , Kiku Honda. I'm one of their longest lasting prisoners." He continued with a slight frown. "What is your name?" He asked her.

"Yekaterina, you may call me Katyusha though." The longest lasting of almost all their prisoners? She didn't want to know what happened to the ones who had died, she hoped the same fate wouldn't happen to her." Though, who was that boy that lead us here?"

"Ah, Katyusha-San, if you mind me calling you that, he is one of the Leader's many servants, Raivis, is his name, I think."

"Raivis," Katyusha repeated quietly to herself, before she continues "Anyways, how did you get here?"

"These people, they took me from my allies, or friends, and then sold me to this man, a merchant perhaps. They convinced him I was a part of some group or something that was conspiring against the merchant, or this land's, leaders. Now, they locked me up and some of the rings they did to me...I cannot explain." Katyusha fell oddly silent after Kiku had spoken of how he had gotten into this disgusting prison. "You ask a lot of questions, why is that? Are you knew to this area? Had you just came out of your government Shelter?"

"Governmental Shelter? What's that?"

"Multiple governments all over the world built shelters to protect their citizens in case of a nuclear war broke out between nations, at least that's what I think what happened. Though, some shelters were safe, while others , well, they put whoever was in their shelters into a dormant state, they put them to sleep, per say and they would all wake up at the same time. Yet, some shelters weren't owned by governments , but by people, people who had the money to buy such things." Kiku took in a deep breath before continuing "I was in one of the experimental shelters, in Japan, I awoke to find all the others in my shelter massacred, I don't know who did it. Yet next thing I knew, these two men found me, they are ,or were, my allies, as well as one other thing...but that is not important now."

Katyusha's eyes widened, had she been a part of some experimental shelter? She did not know , yet it seemed like it could've been the most probable answer. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" Kiku asked Katyusha, his brown gaze falling onto the Ukrainian for a moment. She nodded in response , wondering what Kiku was going to tell her. "I am planning to escape this place, now I need you to hide and protect this," Kiku then handed her a piece of crumbled up and folded paper, " also don't tell anyone , if you succeed , I'll get you out of here as well as some of your own allies." Katyusha nodded and put the paper in one of her pockets for safekeeping at the moment. Yet it wasn't long before the two heard footsteps and an opening of a door, unbeknownst of who was coming or had opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry if this chapter may seem a bit cheesy or bad, but I hope you like it**

* * *

"So these are the prisoners?" Said a voice , as footsteps echoed throughout the room. The voice sounded somewhat familiar to Katyusha, yet she didn't say a word. "These are pathetic excuses of men, how could my enemies even think to send out just weak little morsels out to defeat our army and my little sister and I. Are they really that blind?" The voice continued as it continued to walk as well.

"You shut your mouth you pathetic excuse for a-" Suddenly Arthur stopped talking and screamed in pain, causing Katyusha to get goosebumps.

"Next time, if you do that, I will , kill you." The man then continued to walk , and after a couple of moments, Katyusha recognized who it was. That hair, that nose, those eyes. It , was her little brother, Ivan. "Pathetic, pathetic , path-" Ivan stopped at her cage , his violet gaze fell onto her, "Is that really you, my big sister, Katyusha?" He said to her, his gaze become somewhat calm. Katyusha didn't know what to say in response, mostly because of how nervous she was, yet after a couple of minutes, she gathered enough courage to actually say something.

"D-Da , " She murmured quietly and Ivan smiled faintly, before unlocking her cage. He then brought her out of the cage and lead her to the exit of the room, as well as receiving glares as she followed her brother. She then looked behind for a moment in Kiko's direction, he was frowning for a moment and shook his head. Katyusha then looked forward once more, she felt terrible , yet she still had that paper Kiku had given her and she would keep it safe , she hoped that Kiku and her could still be friends. Not to mention, she wouldn't mind escaping of helping her and allies escape,yet she doubted that they would trust her now. A tear went down her cheek as they finally exited the room.

"Just wait until Natalya sees you, I bet she will be very happy, in fact, why don't you go find her. She is probably with the Bears." Ivan stated, glancing at his sister for a moment as he did so.

"B-bears?"

"Da, tame Hell bears, we stole some when they were just itty bitty Cubs and raised them as our own. Not to mention, some have started to breed, which means a second generation of tamed Hell bears. " Ivan giggles slightly after he spoke.

"where are these bears located?" Ivan stopped walking for a moment.

"The East side of this building is where we keep them, " He said before he started to walk off once more. It wasn't long before Katyusha went in to the east part of the building and spotted cages with Hell bears in them. The cages were, in comparison, much more clean than the prison cages . She then spotted what had to be her little sister, Natalya , with one of the Hell bears , who had a tag on one of it's ears , who was growling and roaring at her. "Why won't you listen to my orders you ball of fur!"

"Natalya?" Natalya stopped yelling at the bear for a moment and turned around, a knife now in the teenaged girl's hand and pointed at her sister.

"You..." She murmured with a frown before putting her knife away. "Why are you here? Why are you here , you have been gone for too many years!" Natalya was obviously somewhat upset that's her sister was here , yet, she surprisingly started to cry. "Why... Why..." Katyusha's maternal instincts had then kicked in as she then approached her sister for a moment and hugged her.

"Sssh...sssh." Katyusha murmured to her little sister, stroking her long , yet straight blonde hair, calmly. "Why were you gone for so long?" Natalya said as she slowly stopped crying, this had been the first time she had seen her little sister cry, had she really missed her that much?

"I don't know..." Katyusha responded to her little sister, feeling somewhat guilty as she did so, she had a bit of a clue on how she had disappeared, a Governmental Shelter. "Yet , why were you yelling at that bear?" She asked her younger sister with a slight frown.

"Vedmid'M'yaso? He never listens orders, that God damn bear!" Katyusha then stopped hugging her sister for a moment before standing up and approaching the Hell bear. The bear roared at Katyusha for a moment ,and Natalya then said "What the Hell are you doing? He won't follow your orders!" Katyusha ignored her sibling and then said "Vedmid'M'yaso," holding her hand out towards the bear, "Stop roaring at me, immediately." The bear did as told, causing Natalya to be surprised. The tamed Hell bear then sniffed Katyusha's hand for a moment and nudged it, Katyusha smiled and tried to pet the large bear's fur. "This is strange, I must report this to big brother." Natalya stated before walking off to tell to her big brother.

* * *

The day went by so quickly, as she felt that just minutes ago , she had been jailed and put in a cage. Now she was heading to dinner with her brother and was free. Not to mention, it was starting to get a bit late and her stomach growled hungrily at the thought of food.

When she arrived at the table, she ate her food in a hungrily, yet somewhat plot or manner. "So, Natalya told me , you tamed our little untamable one, our bear meat." Ivan stated as Katyusha nodded in response.

"Yet, why did you name him that in Ukrainian? It doesn't make that much sense to me ."

"Because." Natalya said before talking a bite of her food and eating it before she continued "If he wasn't tamed , we would turn him into some delectable bear meat." This comment made Katyusha not as hungry as she was before , and she stared at her food for a moment.

"This meat is..."

"No, why the hell would it be that? We hadn't killed any bears soon enough. It just some God damn cattle meat we traded and shit." Natalya rolled her eyes for a moment and Katyusha sighed in relief as she continued to eat her meal.

* * *

After the dinner had finished, Katyusha went to go feed the Bears, well, actually "her" bear as Natalya wouldn't let her feed any other Hell bear. After she arrived at Vedmid'M'yaso's cage, she carefully put the food into the cage. When she had finished putting the food to the mutated bear's cage, he rushed over to it and ate it hungrily, only taking a few seconds for him to finish. He then tried to approach Katyusha, yet was unsuccessful. Katyusha smiled faintly and stroked the Hell Bear's fur . Vedmid'M'yaso made a purring-like sound in delight as he enjoyed being petted . She giggled slightly before sat down nearby then cage. She started to fall asleep, yet tried her best not fall into a deep slumber nearby the cage. Yet, it seemed like luck was not on her side at this moment and she fell asleep.

That night, she had an unusual dream, a dream that felt more like a memory that she had forgotten. _"Damn this bitch is heavy," Murmured a voice, as Katyusha felt as if she were being carried, not to mention, her vision was quite fuzzy._

 _"Yeah, but it'll be worth it, I don't go searching through shelters for nothing you know." Said another voice._

 _"Yeah but she's too fucking heavy, I'm no god damn pack animal and the snow storm is starting to pick up."_

 _"You know what, fuck it, I don't want to here you complainin' about some heavy-ass bitch who you can barely carry because you're too fuckin' weak. Just leave her here in the snow, I doubt she'll go anywhere. We'll get her tomorrow and sell her to those Raidin' whatever's , okay?"_

 _Suddenly , Katyusha had felt as if she was being put down onto the cold , yet somewhat soft , snow._


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope ope you like this one and sorry if it took too long or if it is bad.**

* * *

Katyusha had awoken in the middle of the night to hear something crashing, causing her to wake up and scared her slightly. As she was had gotten scared, she bumped into something and heard a cage open. It was dark out, she couldn't see a thing at this moment, she wished this place had some functional sources of light. "Sssh, you'll get me caught!" Said a familiar voice. Was that Kiku? She glanced throughout the darknes _s_ until she spotted Kiku which a barely functional lantern and a dog beside him? The creature looked certainly like a canine, but was it a dog? It gave off some sort of a vibe, like that of a Shiba Inu, yet it had no fur on it's tail and it's eyes, seemed ...different. "You still have that paper I gave you , right?" Kiku asked with a faint frown , as his gaze fell onto the Ukrainian woman.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Katyusha slowly walked , backwards, away from Kiku until she felt something furry and large behind her. She heard a growling-like sound coming from right behind her.

"No...one of those things are out...what have you done?" Katyusha must've by-a-mistake managed to open the cage , but which? She then felt the creature nuzzle her. It was Vedmid'M'yaso. "One of those bears, they're out." Kiku responded , his canine companion started to growl at Vedmid'M'yaso, the hell bear growling at it as well. "We need to run, now." He responded before grabbing the Ukrainian's hand and starting to run, his canine companion following , as well as Vedmid'M'Yaso, yet Kiku didn't know that the bear was following them.

The two had managed to exit the building and were running away from the once-Russian capital, the tame mutated bear and mutated canine continuing to follow them as they did so. When Kiku and Katyusha were far enough away from the city, he let go of her hand. "It won't be soon until they find out that we're gone, though could you hand me the paper." Katyusha didn't hand him the paper and just glanced at Kiku with her teal eyes.

"No, unless you tell me what is on this paper..." Kiku shot a glare at Katyusha for a moment.

"I won't tell you what's on the paper unless you give it to me." Katyusha frowned and then gave the man the piece of paper. "It's a map." Kiku stated, turning around for a moment with a frown.

"A map to where?"

"The Bern Republic." Kiku then started to walk and Katyusha followed. What was the Bern Republic? Most likely a nation of some sort, though why was Kiku heading towards it? Katyusha didn't say a thing afterward and continued to follow Kiku.

Yet, after a few minutes , Kiku stopped walking and Katyusha heard some item open. "Here," Kiku said , handing her a gun, Katyusha cautiously took the gun, a pistol of some sort. There was another gun in Kiku's other hand which he was most likely going to use. Not long after though, the duo , as well as the mutated bear and canine heard howling. "Feral hounds," Kiku murmured , the mutated canine started to growl as well as Vedmid'M'yaso. Suddenly, Katyusha saw the mutated hounds, they looked similar to the mutated canine , except some had different fur colors and had no tails. The mutated canine growled at the now approaching pack of mutated hounds before rushing towards them. "Pochi!" Kiku yelled before he pointed his gun at the hounds. It wasn't long after that Vermid'M'yaso let out a furious roar before charging at the feral hounds. Katyusha aimed her gun at the hounds , shakily . As the hounds advanced closer, though some were getting wounded and killed because of Pochi and Vermid'M'yaso, Kiku started to shoot at them and Katyusha tried to as well.

Suddenly, one of the hounds rushed towards Kiku, Katyusha clenched her gun before she shot it in the head. After she shot the beast in the head, it's body fell onto the ground , before it bled out onto the somewhat white snow. Yet, it wasn't long until Katyusha was rushed at by one of the hounds, who bit into her arm. Katyusha screamed in pain as she tried to get it off her arm. Vermjd'M'yaso heard Katyusha screamed and rushed towards his owner , before he bit into the feral hound's neck with his sharp teeth, the cracking of bones could be heard as the mutated bear did so, before he let go of the now lifeless body. Minutes went past and all the hounds were dead. "You're wounded," Kiku stated glancing at her arm for a moment , which was bleeding from the bite. Kiku then pulled out some bandages, "Luckily I stole these from your siblings' little 'castle' when they weren't looking." he continued before he wrapped her wound.

The group continued to walk, until a snow storm began . "Great ," Kiku murmured , before stopping right beside a nearly destroyed building , that was surprisingly still standing. "I guess we'll have to stay here until this storm ends." He murmured to himself. Katyusha sighed in relief, she was personally glad they had to stop as she was tired and her feet felt swore. The group entered the building and when Katyusha entered the building, chose a place for herself to rest and did so. Yet as she slept, she couldn't help but feel something furry sleeping beside or nearby her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter , I hope you like it , though.**

* * *

Katyusha woke up , only refreshed and glanced around for a moment. Kiku was already awake and looked as if he were getting ready to leave. "You finally have awoken, if you didn't soon, I thought I was going to have to leave you." Kiku stated with a straight face. Katyusha slowly stood up . The hell bear, Vedmid'M'Yaso, had already awoken, but was just laying down on the ground, lazily. Kiku glanced at the bear for a moment. "Do you think we would be able to ride it?" Kiku asked Katyusha. Katyusha shrugged in response before approaching the bear, Vedmid'M'Yaso's ears twitched for a moment and it glanced at Katyusha for a moment. It wasn't long before the hell bear then stood up , Katyusha held her hand out towards it. Vedmid'M'Yaso's ears twitched slightly once more before Katyusha climbed onto it's back. The hell bear allowed her to climb onto it's back. "Yes, he is , at the least, allowing me to ride him." She said in response.

"Good." Kiku responded , somewhat tiredly, not wanting to walk and hoping the bear would allow him to ride it , he then approached the hell bear. Vedmid'M'Yaso growled at Kiku for a moment when he was quite close to the bear . Kiku frowned faintly, "I guess that means I will be walking." Kiku continued.

* * *

The group started their journey once more, trudging through knee-deep snow, or at the least Kiku and Pochi were. Hours and hours went by, before they finally arrived at this so called "Bern Republic." , there was a large wall in front of them, made of some sort of metal. "Hello?!" Kiku yelled in an exhausted tone.

"Who goes there , loser, kesese!" The group's gaze fell on the top of a large wall , a man with hair whiter than snow and crimson red eyes. He was wearing some sort of military outfit, as well as he was holding some sort of weapon, it looked somewhat futuristic.

"We are just travelers , please let us in!" The man glanced at the group for a moment.

"Hell no, you two could be spies from our unaweso event enemies, leave now before I-" Suddenly a woman's voice interrupted the man's.

"Gilbert! What is the god damn problem now? "

"Fuck off, Elizabeta, it's none of you business." Kiku glanced up at the walk, spotting a woman with brown hair that was wavy at the ends and green eyes , wearing the same strange military outfit that the man was wearing. The woman , who's name was Elizabeta, shot a glare at the man, who's name was Gilbert, for a moment before her emerald green gaze fell onto Kiku , Katyusha and the two creatures that had accompanied them.

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Please let us in," Kiku pleaded, "We are not spies... We are survivors, please, let us in!"

"Gilbert," Gilbert glanced at Elizabeta for a moment . "Let them in."

"Wha?! Liz-"

"But, we will have the boss , interrogate them, just in case they are spies." Gilbert rolled his eyes in response, before doing as the Hungarian woman told, not wanting to end up with a black eye or a broken arm. He seemingly climbed down the wall, disappearing from the sight of the group. Not long after , the duo and their pets heard a click of a button , an alarm went off , the two two glanced to the right where they saw a vault door that had blended in with the wall, open. They then entered the vault to be met with the sound of growling. Gilbert and Elizabeta had made their way down , and were holding two leashes , with a non-mutated dog on each leash. " Welcome to the Bern Republic, follow us now, but if you don't , we won't hesitate to shoot you." Elizabeta said before she started to walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Elizabeta is Hungary**

 **Lili is Lichtenstein**

 **Basch is Switzerland**

* * *

Katyusha and Kiku followed Elizabeta , their pets also following their two masters' leads as well. Elizabeta lead them throughout the many broken streets of the once-capital of Switzerland until they reached one building , a large one, it looked as if it couBld've been some sort of mansion and seemed to be barely intact. Elizabeta knocked on the door and soon after someone answered it . A young girl, who looked to be around the age of 12 years answered the door, her hair was cut to chin length and it had a blue ribbon in it. She wore a pink dress and her eyes were forest green, not to mention , there was some rat sized insect looking creature following her. The creature was a beige color, it had multiple antenna jolting out of it and it's most was somewhat strange, not to mention it had a pink bow ties around it's neck. Yet, for some reason , the 8 legged creature looked oddly cute. "I am guessing you are here to meet my big brother?" The girl asked Elizabeta in German .

Elizabeta nodded in response, before speaking in German as well "Something like that Lili, though do you know where you brother is?"

"Ja, he is in his studies, I could lead you to him , if you want."

"That would be nice," Lili then smiled faintly before Elizabeta then said "Also, you two leave your pets out here, I doubt he would like to see those filthy animals in here." and then following Lili. Kiku and Katyusha did as the woman said, not wanting to get on her or this man's bad side , before they followed after the girl as well.

Lili, who's pet was also following her lead them throughout the halls, which were deadly silent. "So..." Katyusha said all of a sudden, as the silence was starting to make her feel somewhat uneasy. "What is your pet?" Lili glanced over her shoulder and was somewhat shy, unsure if she should answer the question that this strange woman had asked her.

"She is a rat-bear , or as my big brother likes to called them, genetically modified tardigrades. Her name is Shard." Lili responded in Russian, which surprised Katyusha quite a bit. This child knew Russian?

"That is ...nice." Katyusha didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Lili continued to lead them throughout the halls before she stopped at a large metal door with a button beside it. "My brother is in the room next to this one , this is where I stop, also I would recommend you to take of your coats as well." The child stated before she pressed the button, Elizabeta took off her coat, but Kiku and Katyusha did not. Not long after, Elizabeta lead Katyusha and Kiku into the room and the door shut soon after. The room was very warm and filled to the brim with foliage, there were many creatures, mostly small ones and as well as various song birds not to mention , as well as three goats. Elizabeta walked through the foliage, leading the duo before they reached another door. Elizabeta pressed a button that was connected to some sort of speaker and she then said " Captain Basch, we have a few guests, I would suggest you to open up."

"Hmm? A few guests? Fine come in , though I hope these fools will not waste any of my time." The trio then heard a click and Elizabeta opened the door , letting the duo in to see "Captain" Basch.


End file.
